Truth or Dare?
by KoOkIeSnCrEmE
Summary: This is a JEMMA fanfic. It all started when Emma and Jax get trapped in the Principal's office. From there on the romance will ignite and drama everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Every Witch Way ended and I was watching WITS Academy and it got me thinking on my OTP in the show. JEMMA! I know there are Demma fans out there who completely totally hate this to the bone so I am warning you if you don't like the shipping don't read it. There will be no lemons/smuts in this it will all be PG. Now without further ado ON WITH THE FIC.

Summary: This takes place in season two where Jax and Emma get stuck in school because of the storm and from there on we will see how the story unfolds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way or any of it's characters if I did Emma would have left Daniel and went with Jax forever in season 2.

Truth Or Dare

Emma and Jax were stuck in school because of the storm. They were both bored out of their minds. Nothing but silence was spoken between them. "Jax do you know when the storm is going to be over?" Emma looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Not soon, I know that" he said as he saw that he killed and squashed any hope she had.

He started pacing around the room. Jax stopped in his tracks as a crazy idea came to him. With a smug grin on his face he walked a little closer to Emma.

"Hey Em wanna play a game?" She tilted her head in confusion "what game?" She asked slightly scared. "Oh I don't know….truth or dare." All the blood drained from her face as she turned pale like a vampire. "Wh...wh...why that game?"she said with a stutter "oh come on Em it will be fun, you know getting to know each other a bit better".

"No I don't think that's a good idea" she said in her usual tone looking down at the floor beneath her feet. This time he walked a bit closer to where she was standing. He was just a arm's reach away from her. He took one of his long slender hands and brought it to her arm.

"Come on Em it'll be fun" he spoke with a sweet tone to his voice. She still didn't look up and that's when he took her chin in between his thumb and index finger and tilted her head up so she was now facing him.

He looked into her eyes as she just stood there motionless. Again the language of silence was spoken. Emma couldn't think her mind just stopped working. All she could do was feel her heart beat a mile a minute. She gulped as she got lost in Jax's eyes.

"Ye...ye...yeah...sure why not." Jax face lit up as he heard her words. "Okay do you want to start or should I?" He asked though he knew the answer "you!" She said immediately.

They sat on the cold tile floor. Emma shivered as the floor came in contact with her legs. Jax noticed this and he started to cast a spell hoping that the storm would not affect this one spell.

He did his usual spell casting but this time with closed eyes scared of the outcome. With the wave of his finger and blue magic dust, a blanket appeared under him and Emma. He opened his eyes and was relieved to see that his spell worked.

Emma didn't feel the cold floor beneath her. She looked down snd saw a blanket. She looked up to look at Jax. "Thank you Jax I was freezing" he just gave her a genuine smile that spoke more than words.

"So when shall we start?" He asked not wanting things to get awkward. "Oh right, so uhm truth or dare?" "How about truth" he said. The first question that popped in her mind was how many girlfriends had he had so far? But she thought that was too personal and you know how Emma gets with personal junk. She decided to go with a safe question. "How many siblings do you have?"

Jax was hoping she asked a different question but was more than happy to answer any question she had for him. "I only have one sister that's all. Now your turn truth or dare?" "Umm umm I choose truth."

Jax face lit up as the question came to mind. But for this question he had a plan. He scooted a bit closer to Emma he noticed she didn't move so he scooted even closer. This time he saw that Emma looked a bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry I don't bite" he said as he just smiled at her as he was only inches away from her.

He looked at her eyes and spoke in a gentle voice. "Do you like me Emma?" Once again there was silence. Emma looked Jax in the eyes and got lost in there depths again. "I uh…I umm…I…" she had a hard time answering especially since Jax kept leaning in slowly getting close to her lips. Soon there lips were mere centimeters away. He was so close she felt his hot breath on her face.

Suddenly the thought of Daniel came to her and she turned her head around before she did something she would regret later. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. "Uh sorry Emma I shouldn't have done that" Jax said trying to hide his disappointment.

"How about we just wait here in silence until someone comes and looks for us" Jax finished saying. Emma didn't answer all she managed was a nod of her head indicating that was a good idea.

Two hours later they were still stuck in there bored out of their minds. Emma started getting sleepy she leaned up against the wall next to Jax who was lost in thought.

The next five minutes were a blur for her. She remembered drifting off to sleep but before she did she had her head laying on Jax's leg. Soon after Jax drifted off too with a smile on his face. Being this close to Emma made him happy.

A voice was heard startling Emma and Jax awake. "Emma, Emma! Where are you?"

Daniel's voice came. Emma immediately stood up "Danny I'm in the Principal's Office."

Suddenly the door burst open as Daniel quickly rushed in. He saw her and in a blink of an eye had her in an embrace. He let her go and started inspecting her for any injuries. "Are you okay did anything happen to you?" "No Danny I'm fine let's get out of here."

Daniel them noticed Jax standing behind them and a scowl appeared oh his face. "Are you sure Emma. Are you sure he didn't do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable?" Her eyes went wide as she recalled the truth or dare incident.

"Umm no he didn't do anything, he actually tried to protect me." Daniel eyed Jax up and down, then turned back to Emma took her hand and lead her out of the room.

Jax stood there. "Soon Emma soon. Soon you will realize you love me and not him." Finally he walked out and headed home.

Emma and Daniel arrived at Emma's house. He left her at her doorsteps because he did not want her Dad to start yelling at him. "Bye Danny see you tomorrow." "Bye Emma yeah I'll see you." With that he walked off. As soon as he was out of sight she turned around and opened the door to her house.

As soon as she walked in her dad had her in a bear hug. "Honey where were you? I was worried sick about you." She just rolled her eyes at her Dad's overprotectiveness. "Dad I'm fine I was trapped at school but I got out thank goodness. Now can I please go I am tired and I have school tomorrow."

He let her go. "Okay young lady but straight to bed if I go check up there and I see that Daniel kid you are grounded for the rest of your life." Again she found herself rolling her eyes. "Fine Dad goodnight love you."

By the time she was finished talking she was at the top of the stairs.

Finally in her room she plopped on down on her bed feeling exhausted from the day's events. But one she found herself thinking about most.

Her almost kiss with Jax.

She shook her head violently trying to shake out the thoughts that were forming in her mind.

Deciding to keep herself occupied she changed from her school uniform to her pyjamas.

The moon shone through her window as she lay in bed trying to sleep. When all of the sudden she heard a voice "Good night Emma sweet dreams" it said. This freaked her out. But what freaked her out is the fact that it sounded like Jax's voice. She sat up looking for the source of the voice but there was no one in her room.

"Who's there?" She asked in a very shaky voice. But there was no response. Suddenly she thought she was going crazy for hearing voices. "Don't worry you'll understand soon enough" again there it was.

Soon after hearing the voice she drifted off to sleep feeling to tired to deal with whatever was going on.

Her dream tonight consisted of today's events.

It was her and Jax on the blanket. They were close, real close. It was when her asked her if she like him. Instead of stuttering over her words like she did earlier. "Yes Jax I like you more than you can ver imagine" she heard herself say. And this time she leaned in and their lips met.

At first it was a sweet innocent kiss then she started moving her lips even more against his. She brought her hand to the back of his neck. As his traveled to the back of her head. The kiss grew in intensity as they both kissed back harder and harder.

He could feel the passion the love she was emitting into the kiss. After what felt like forever they separated. They were both panting trying to catch their breath from the mind blowing kiss.

Emma woke up with a start. She sat there for a couple of minutes trying to wrap her mind around what she just dreamt about.

This was something big. Something she needed to discuss with Andi.

She quickly got dressed and as she did she heard the voice. "Good morning Sunshine." She just stopped and looked around and like last night there was no one. She decided this was another thing she needed to discuss with Andi. And soon before she lost her mind.

She ran downstairs and quickly kissed and hugged her Dad goodbye. Without eating breakfast she had to get to Andi and fast.

The storm was over so she casted a spell to get her to school she had no time to waste. Also she knew Andi would be trying to break into the Realm.

This time she hopes she did not land in the pool. She closed her eyes. She landed and to her luck she landed in school next to her locker.

She started running again to the lockers where the she could get to the Realm from.

Finally arriving out of breath. Emma saw Andi using a crowbar trying to open the lockers. "Come on open you stupid lockers I need to get to the Realm. Ugh." No matter how hard she tried she can never get it open.

"Andi!" Immediately Andi turned around to see Emma standing behind her. "Ohhh hey Em uhh you know just trying to fix these up for the students" she said even though Emma knew she was trying to get into the Realm

"Andi I know what you are doing, but I have something urgent to tell you." Andi was relieved to bot hear Emma's speech about how it wasn't a good idea to break into the Realm. "Okay Em what's up." Just as Emma was about to speak a voice was heard "hey there, what are you guys up to." Emma froze the voice was the one she heard in her head. "Oh no Andi I'm going crazy I keep hearing voices." She said while shaking her head. "Yea me too Em because it was Jax who just spoke. He's right behind you."

Emma turned around rapidly she started to fall. She was prepared to feel the cold tile floor beneath her but it never came instead she felt to arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see none other than Jax. "Careful there Emma wouldn't want you getting hurt" he said as he pulled her up so she could fully stand.

"Uhh thanks Jax". With that said she immediately turned around "later Andi I'll see you at lunch." She started walking off as fast as she could. "See you later too." Said the voice that sounded like Jax.

She turned around to get a quick glance at Jax and Andi. When she did she saw Jax staring at her, before she could turn around he winked at her and turned around himself and walked off in the opposite direction.

Emma was confused right now. Was it Jax who she was hearing? More importantly how was he able to speak to her through her mind? Or was she officially going crazy? All these questions swirled in her head.

"Oh it's me Emma. Jax."

At least she had it confirmed that is was Jax and she was not going insane. Still one question remained unanswered but she was going to get an answer.

A/N: So this is the first chapter hoped you liked it and if you did then this will continue. I don't have any idea how many chapters long this story will be but from the looks of it it will be quite a lot. Sorry if it is sucky I wrote this all at three am and I was feeling tired and was not paying attention but at least it's done. Yaaaaaay. Lets FIESTA. WITH LOTS OF TEQUILA, VODKA, AND CHURRRRROS!

*Every Witch Way commercial voice* What is going on with Emma? Is she falling for Jax? What is Jax up to? And why is she hearing Jax's voice? Stay tuned to find out.

Yes I know I am such a loser. At least I recognized it. Anyways enough about me. I really really really really really really hope you guys like it and I will try to update as much as possible but I won't make promises since there are other stories I am working on like my Pikachu Is A Girl story if you haven't read it go check it out but fair warning it CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. You have been warned. So see you in chapter two of this story.

AU REVOIR JE T'AIME VOUS MOI BEAUX AMIS. OUI JE PARLE LE FRANÇAIS. UN PEU.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Wazzzzzzzzzup my lovely JEMMA fans. Ready for more of this story I hope so because if not then writing this for people who don't appreciate it, is a waste of time. JK I would write this even if no one liked it. But from the reviews I got you all love it. Thanks for all the nice reviews. So in this chapter we will learn more about Jax and Emma's ability to speak to each other through each other's mind. I know you guys are dying to find out so without further ado on with the fic see you guys at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way or any of it's characters if I did Emma would have left Daniel and went with Jax forever in season 2.

Emma kept on walking not paying attention to where she was going. She was so lost in thought with the whole Jax speaking to her through her mind. She did not realize she was on the other side of the building the opposite of where her class was.

Next thing you know she bumps into someone. "Oh sorry, I'm soooo sorry" she kept on saying. "You better be Emma because you would've had to pay if you didn't." She realized she bumped into none other than the leader of the Panthers. Maddie. "Yea Emma, it's like you can't see I, mean like look where you are going next time" Katie chimed in. "What?! Emma can't see. Is that why she bumped into Maddie?" Katie face palmed herself "no Sophie she can see but she doesn't look where she is going."

Sophie stood there with a confused face. Until her face lit up "oh I get it I think." Again Sophie was being her air headed self. Maddie rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of standing there "Panthers lets go I don't have all day to wait for you to finish your conversation."

With that Maddie walked away but not before flipping her hair.

Emma just stood there until realization dawned on her about her whereabouts. "Oh no I'm going to be late." She said to herself almost having a meltdown. She started running and running until she made it to her class out of breath.

She walked in right before the bell rang. She walked to her seat and sat down still panting. "I see you made it to class on time." Said Jax. She jumped slightly as she forgot about the whole mind speaking thing. She didn't know if she could talk to him too, so she tried. "Jax…Jax can you um hear me." She heard a soft chuckle and this one was not in her head.

She Looked around the room and spotted the back of Jax's head. She didn't know whether she spoke out loud when she said that or if it was in her mind. She was going to give it one more shot. Before she even started the voice spoke. Or should I say Jax's voice spoke "yes Emma I can hear you. Just like I can talk to you, you can talk to me. Like if you were in some type of trouble I will be here for you like always." This caused Emma to blush a bit. Hearing this side of Jax was uncommon, but only she brought it out of him.

Chemistry class commenced. They were learning about mixing different chemicals together and the reaction there would be. "Okay class today we are doing a lab today and I will choose your partners" everyone in the class whined. "Okay Diego you are with Maddie, Katie you are with Sophie, Derrick you are with Gigi, Kyle you are with Pablo, Nathan you are with Mercy, Brandon you are with Walter, Jean you are with Tyler, Wendy you are with Karina, and Emma you are with Jax."

Emma just stayed where she was seated. "So Emma looks like we have chemistry together." Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at his cheesy joke. "Okay let's get started because if we don't do this then I won't get a good grade and, then I won't get into a good college." By the time she was done she was practically hyperventilating.

Jax took his hand and stroked her back in a reassuring way. Emma felt those little butterflies in her stomach flutter. Before she knew it there were butterflies all around them. Then the butterflies formed a heart around them. And as if on cue Gigi turned around. Of course Miss Information was intrigued by this. "What?! I have to find out what is going on with those two" she whispered to herself. She turned back around to focus on the lab assignment.

Jax smirk knowing he was the cause of the butterflies. "So I'm guessing those are for me?" He said teasing her she felt all her blood quickly rushing to her cheeks dusting them with a red color. She mustered all her willpower to try and get rid of the butterflies. Just like that they started disappearing.

"Can we please just start" she said not daring to look at him. "Okay" he said still having that cocky grin plastered on his face. "Whatever the princess wants" he told her in her mind while Emma started putting the chemicals in the beaker, and it caused her to almost drop them.

"Can you tell me how you, well we can talk to each other through our minds? Like is it a witch and wizard thing or something?" She asked still not looking at him "actually Emma I would like to discuss this privately since it will take a while to explain everything to you."

Emma wanted to ask more questions but the teacher interrupted them. "Mister Novoa and Miss Alonso this is not your free time were you can sit and talk all day so please get to work NOW!"

Both of them nodded and turned back to the task at hand. "Emma I'll see you later in your room after school." Emma immediately looked at him "wait Jax my dad will be home and he will ground me if he finds you there." He just chuckled at her as she was being her usual self. "Don't worry he won't find me, so I'll see you later."

Before she had time to protest the bell rang indicating the end of class. Jax quickly rushed to get his bag and walked out if class without looking back.

The day could not end sooner. Emma could not concentrate on the teacher as he explained the history of Greek Gods. She kept thinking about Jax going to her house after school. Should she have Andi be there? Or be by herself with Jax?

"Actually Emma this has to be private. Only between you and me, for now after you can tell Andi but I need to talk to you privately first." She flinched as his voice intruded her head. "You have got to stop doing that. Next time at least warn me or something" Jax shook his head "well I have been doing this for two days you should be used to it by now."

Emma sighed "well I I'll have you know I don't usually talk to people through my mind." She said in a sarcastically way. That was the end of that conversation.

Lunch time came and she was so glad she could talk to Andi. She grabbed her food and looked around for Andi. She finally spotted her and ran to the table she was sitting at.

"Andi thank goodness I found you I really need to talk to you." Andi was a little busy sorting out her tools to see which she was going to use next to open the entrance to the Magic Realm. "Oh hey Em didn't see you there" was all she said as she looked up to acknowledge Emma's presence "Andi come on I can help you open the Realm later right now I have big news right now."

Little did they know that Gigi was trying to listen on their conversation. Surprise, surprise the Gossip Queen wants juicy information to blog about.

"Alright Em what is your big news. Hold on let me guess you finally got rid Maddie, or did you finally get me that chainsaw I have been asking for." Emma waited until her friend was done talking. Andi ran out of breath giving Emma the opportunity to talk.

"Andi not of that is right. It's actually about Jax. You see him and I can talk to each other through our minds." Emma was expecting Andi to have a big reaction, but all she got was silence from her. "So aren't you going to say anything" still Andi stayed silent.

"Oh my god! Emma what that is crazy! Are you sure though?! Maybe he is playing tricks on you, you know Jax always up to no good." Emma relaxed a little seeing Andi's reaction. "No I don't know we are talking about it later at my house. In my room."

Andi's eyes practically popped out of her head as she heard Emma say the last part. "Oooh can I come? I want to hear what he says" she said all too excitedly. "Sorry Andi but this has to be only him and me but I will tell you all about it after." Andi frowned clearly disappointed she couldn't be there "fine, but I want every detail."

The bell rang again. "Ugh I don't want to go to class. Hey Emma can you cast a spell to cancel class" Emma looked at her "Andi no you know I don't do those kind of spells plus I'm a good witch." Andi groaned knowing her goody goody friend would never do such a thing.

The last class of the day went by fast. Emma was getting anxious she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to see Jax to talk to him. She didn't know why but for some reason she longed to be with him ever since the almost kiss they almost shared.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone scattered out of the classrooms.

Finally Emma thought. She would see Jax. She ran home feeling a little excited. Whenever she felt happy she would scrap book and that is exactly what she did.

She was sitting at her scrapbook desk. When she stood up and turned around. She jumped backwards as she saw none other than Jax sitting on her bed. "When did you get here?" She asked still trying to calm down from her almost heart attack.

"Well I got her a couple minutes ago and saw you were working hard so I decided to wait" Finally Emma was calm. She couldn't help but notice how the light coming in through her window made Jax glow making him look angelic. She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"So are you going to explain to me the whole mind speaking thing." She asked trying to distract herself from her earlier thoughts. "Emma what I am about to tell you is going to take a while , so please sit down and get comfortable." She slowly approached her bed and took a seat next to Jax.

He took hold of her hand and Emma could feel her skin tingle from where he touched her. He bagan to speak "Emma, you and I are destined to be with each other. It is how the prophecy goes. The Chosen One, the love of her life she shall meet, a dark wizard he will be, but they shall unite and all good witches and wizards they will command and lead, and all Evil in the Realm they shall defeat. See Emma we are meant for each other. There is also more to the Prophecy. Along the way she will find love in another place. She will love another with all heart, for she will soon from him have to part, when she meets the one she is meant to be with."

Emma listened intently as she tried to take in what he was telling her. "Wait so we are in a way soul mates?" Jax looked at her and nodded his head. "What about Daniel, I love him too. I can't leave him" Jax took a deep breath trying to find the right words to say. "Emma he is also part of the Prophecy. You were suppose to fall in love with him, until you meet the love of your life, which is me."

This was all too much for her, the whole being in love with someone when you are destined to be with someone else. "How do you know all this?" She asked "Emma I grew up being taught all this. They knew that once I was born I would be destined to be with the Chosen One." He gently squeezed her hand trying to reassure her.

Only silence was spoken between them as Emma tried to process everything. "But Jax I can't be in love with you because I love Danny" she couldn't leave Daniel she didn't want to break his heart. "Emma you have to because you and me will have to unite all the good witches and wizards from the Realm, because there is great evil coming our way."

Emma felt tears start forming in her eyes. She leaned on Jax as she started to cry. Jax put his arm around her and gently massaged the small of her back.

Her sobs got louder and louder as her whole body shook. "Emma it will all be okay" he said trying to calm her.

Finally her tears came to an end as her tears dried up. She looked up at Jax with her big puffy red eyes. "Jax I can't hurt Daniel" he looked into her eyes seeing the hurt and pain in her. "Emma there is one last part to the Prophecy Soon after the Chosen One parts from her other love, he will be hurt but not for long, for not so far away he will find love in a different place."

Emma soaked it in "so Danny will be okay" Jax nodded. They both stayed there looking at each other. When Jax's gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips. Those lips that he has been dying to kiss. He leaned his head down slowly as to not startle her. Emma saw his intentions and leaned her head forward too.

Their lips only centimeters away, both their hearts pounding against their ribs. His hand went to her face as he cupped her cheek, hers went to his neck.

A/N: Yes I know I'm so evil for leaving this as a ciffie. So yes Emma is destined to be with Jax obviously that is so right. And yes this chapter wasn't amazing but it contributes to the plot and don't worry things will get interesting as the Fool Moon is coming up and great evil rises. Also for Daniel I don't know what to do, but I have options and I want to know what you guys want so here are the options

A) Make and OC and have him go with her

B) Have Mia make and early appearance

C) Make him gay and go with a guy OC

Please at the end of your review tell me what you want. And as soon as I get enough votes I will update so this could take a while.

*Every Witch Way commercial voice* Will Jax and Emma kiss? Or will they be interrupted? And is what Jax is saying true? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.

Yes I do long A/Ns sorry about that.

AU REVOIR JE T'AIME VOUS MOI BEAUX AMIS. OUI JE PARLE LE FRANÇAIS. UN PEU.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAAAAAAAY NEW YEARS! What better way to start off with a new chapter of this fic. So

I was watching Twilight and used a moment from it. So basically this is inspired by Twilight. Still need a couple more votes to finalize the decision of Daniel's destiny. But for now lets enjoy all this JEMMA MADNESS. Later on we will see what happens with Daniel. Now the real question is will Jax and Emma kiss, or will they be interrupted before they do. Read to find out. Without further ado CHAPTER 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way or any of it's characters if I did Emma would have left Daniel and went with Jax forever in season 2.

Their lips met. His pressed softly on hers savoring the feel of her soft, full lips. She pressed even more into the kiss deepening it asking, no begging to taste more of him. He started moving his lips on hers slowly and steadily. She found his rhythm and her lips moved with his in perfect sync. She started moving faster, and added more pressure, hungry for more.

He felt the roughness of her kiss as his grip tighten on her hip. While her grip on his neck helped her pull him closer to her. He started to lay her down on her bed not breaking from the kiss. They were laying down with him half on top of her. His hunger to feel more of her grew every second they were together.

He couldn't take it any longer he had to feel more of her. He separated from the kiss panting bringing air back into his lungs. His eyes looked down onto Emma the sight of her just made his heart skip a beat, with her flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. Then his eyes set on a different part of her. Emma's neck.

Jax wanted to taste her skin, he wanted to ravish it with kisses, he wanted to feel her smooth skin as he kissed it. No longer being able to contain himself he attacked her neck with his eager mouth.

Trailing kisses all over it making sure to not miss a single spot. Emma was shocked no one had ever kissed her neck, not even Daniel. She was going to protest and push him away, but a surge of pleasure surged through her body. She couldn't believe she was enjoying this, no she actually couldn't believe she let Jax do this.

Jax encouraged by Emma not pushing him away got a brilliant idea. He ever so gently nibbled on her flesh. This earning a squeal from Emma. "Jax I think we…should…umm…stop…before something else…happens" she was trying hard not to let out any moans.

Jax finally out of his haze stopped. He brought hid head back up to face her "sorry Emma just couldn't resist" he said in a sheepish tone that paired up with his signature smirk. Before she got a single word out his lips were on hers giving them a gentle kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on Emma's window followed by someone talking. "Emma are you in there? Why is your window locked?" It was none other than Daniel. This caused Emma and Jax to separate. Emma felt her heart beat speed up with panic. She could not have Daniel see her and Jax in this position.

Jax quickly got up off her, and helped her up too. "Oh uh umm coming Daniel. I'll be there in a second" she said trying to compose herself. "Jax you have to get out of here, you can't let Daniel see you" Emma said to Jax in a hushed whisper. "Ok I'll go, but we will finish this later."

Emma turned around to let Daniel in, but before she did Jax grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him and gave her a heated kiss. Emma kissed back with the same force for a few seconds before pushing him away. "Jax go before I tell Daniel to go away, and have you stay here and do something that is forbidden" Jax just chuckled "okay okay I'm going." He did his signature spell casting move and poof he was gone in a cloud of blue magic dust.

Emma quickly went over to her window and opened it letting Daniel in. "Hey Emma" he said enthusiastically, stepping into her room and giving her a quick kiss on her head. As soon as he did Emma stiffened, Daniel noticed which caused his brows to furrow "is something wrong?" He asked his girlfriend. "Umm uh uh uh no nothing is wrong Danny" she stammered.

Daniel ignored this knowing Emma was always like this. "So wanna go out tonight? You know go for a walk, get some pizza, and then at night some star gazing." This sounded so romantic to her. She still wanted to be with Daniel, but a bigger part of her longed for Jax's warm arms wrapped around her right now.

"Danny I'm sorry but I can't, i uh umm…have a lot of homework" he looked at her quizzically "well then, we could stay here and I can help you finish it." Emma sweat dropped "Noooo! Danny that's okay I can do it myself. Maybe we can go out another day. Because today I also have witch training with Andi."

She knew she wasn't very good at lying, but she hoped she sounded convincing. Luckily Daniel didn't question her and took the bait. "Oh okay, well some other day I guess. I'll see you around then. Bye" with his final words said he climbed back through her window and was gone.

She closed and locked her window. After she finished she collapsed on her bed. Thinking of the mind blowing kiss that Jax gave her. Just the thought of the kiss made her lips tingle. She had never felt like that whenever Daniel kissed her.

She tried to think of other things beside the kiss but she just couldn't. Seeing as the only way to not think about it was by distracting herself with things to do. She told Daniel she had a lot of homework. It was true she had Math,Chemistry, History, and English homework.

By the time she finished it was getting dark outside. She checked her clock and it was almost time for her to sleep. She couldn't believe she worked on her homework for three hours.

She quickly changed into her pajamas with a magic spell because she was too lazy to actually do it herself. She quickly jumped into bed feeling tired from the interesting day she just had.

She turned off all the lights and closed her eyes before she saw some blue. Not sure whether it was real or her imagination she decided to just sleep.

"Wow Emma can't believe you're going to ignore me like that." Her eyes shot wide open. "Jax what are you doing here?! And how many times have you done that already." He contemplated his answer "well counting right now around two weeks." She looked at him in utter shock.

"What? Why?" He chuckled. Her reaction really amused him. "Well it's nice to watch you sleep. You look so peaceful, so worry free, it's calming." Again he surprised her in a new way with his response. "Well now you don't have to watch, you can come lay down with me." It was his turn to be shocked.

"Well Emma if I am sleeping here with you, you should know I sleep with no shirt on" he glanced at her to see if she would have any objection. "Oh…um…I guess…if you're sleeping here…you…have to get comfortable."

He commenced taking his shirt off. He got a mischievous idea, he was going to tease her a bit. "Oww my finger…. Um Emma could you take my shirt off? I can't move my hand." An immense heat crept up her body. "Can't you just sleep with it on. I mean what's one night with your shirt on" he only looked at her. "Emma it gets hot at night specially now with two people in the same bed."

Emma sighed and turned the lights on. She went over to stand in front of Jax. She took the hem of his shirt and lifted it up slowly.

An excruciating minute later the shirt was off and discarded somewhere on the floor. "There its off now lets sleep."

Before she could walk off he grabbed her hands in his. "Jax I thought you couldn't move your hand" he didn't answer he just took her hands and put them on his chest.

He felt her icy cold fingers cut through the warmth of his chest. She tried pulling her hands away but he had an iron grip on them. Slowly he started sliding them down his upper body. The temperature in the room suddenly spiked up a couple degrees.

She felt his smooth skin under her hands. His chest was well toned with a perfect tan. Next she felt his perfectly formed abs. He let her hands wonder there for a moment longer until he let go of her hands. Now it was her was in control of herself once again. She trailed a single finger around his abs.

"Well i guess you got over your shyness" Jax said. This time Emma took Jax's hand and led him towards the bed. She got under the sheets and blankets as he soon followed.

They spent most of the night talking about their lives, their interests, and how they were going to train to prepare for the great evil that is coming their way.

Not soon after Emma fell asleep, as Jax watches her sleeping form. They were smuggled up all night. Not caring whether they were doing anything wrong or not. All that mattered was that they were together. But all good things have to come to an end. And that is exactly what happened.

The morning sun streaming in through her window woke Jax up. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Although as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. Standing in front of the bed that he and Emma are sharing was none other than her Dad.

A/N: What is gonna happen?! You will have to wait until the next chapter. Yes I know Emma is a little OCC but Jax just brings that side out of her. Yes this chapter is a bit short sorry about that but at least I update it.

*Every Witch Way commercial voice* What is Emma doing letting Jax sleep with her? And what will Francisco do to Jax and Emma? Stay tuned to find out.

AU RsEVOIR JE T'AIME MON BEAUX AMIS. OUI JE PARLE LE FRANÇAIS. UN PEU.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So it's past the one year anniversary of this story, more than one year has gone by since I published this masterpiece. Sorry about not updating it soon, the stress of school is just killing my mood to write. Enough of my crap ya'll came for the JEMMA fic madness. So without further ado chapter 4. See you lovelies at the end. ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way or any of it's characters if I did Emma would have left Daniel and went with Jax forever in season 2.

Jax shook Emma slightly. She stirred for a bit "five more minutes" and continued to then wrap her arm around Jax's waist. He flinched, Francisco was still standing there and as soon as Emma's arm wrapped around Jax's waist he felt as if he would have a heart attack right then and there.

"Emma Alonso, what do you think you are doing!" Emma shot straight up as she recognized the voice. Panic rose in her, as she frantically looked around her room. "Dad, what are you doing in my room?" She responded hoping to turn the tables around on him. Francisco felt him trying to restraint from yelling at her "Emma answer the question" he managed to say through gritted teeth.

Emma could feel her brain scrambling around for an answer that wouldn't sound as bad. Jax was frozen on the spot and to make matters worst he was still shirtless. This situation wasn't going well for him. "Dad you see, Jax got locked out of his house so umm... he came here to crash for the night" She mentally facepalmed herself she knew it sounded stupid but it was the best she could come up with.

Emma's dad was just right about to have a heart attack. His sweet little angel of a daughter, his innocent child, now slept with a guy. She didn't necessarily do the forbidden but still nonetheless she let a guy sleep with her, in her bed. On top of all that she was lying about it. He felt his perfect little world come crashing down, he felt sick and he couldn't react in any form. He couldn't yell, for some reason he lost his voice and was utterly at a loss for words.

Finally giving up be just straightened up, fixed his tie, turned around, and just walked out of the room.

Jax finally out of his haze turned to Emma and said "maybe next time I should handle the lying and you just nod" Emma couldn't have said it better herself. She got out of bed and started pacing the room "what are we going to do Jax, my dad is not going to let you come in the house anymore." Jax pulled the covers off him and reached for his shirt which was conveniently right next to his side of the bed.

He walked up to Emma and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Don't worry love we can erase his memory if you want" Emma wasn't one to use magic like that but the idea was somewhat appealing to her.

"Maybe this one time couldn't hurt, I mean I need to practice my spells and this is a perfect excuse to do it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, well except me in your bed of course." Jax stated with a grin.

Emma turned around to face Jax and swatted his arm

"I do not need you to get a perfectly good night's rest!" She practically yelled at him.

Jax just laughed it off and grabbed Emma by the waist, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Emma took the kiss as his way to calm her down and boy was it working.

She was the one to pull away leaving Jax pouting like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.

He wanted to continue with the kissing, he felt as if he could never get enough of her. He had a reputation of dating girls for a short time and breaking their hearts, not to mention his bad boy image to go along with it. But there was a soft side to hike only Emma brought out.

Jax didn't realize he had dazed out not until he finally heard Emma calling his name "Jax, Jax, Jax! Did you even hear what I said."

Jax deadpanned. Nope he didn't hear a single word luckily he had his witty charm to hopefully get him out of the trouble he was about to get into.

"Nope, sorry I was just to busy thinking of how beautiful you are" he mentally high fived himself for coming up with such a brilliant response.

Emma rolled her eyes at her soon to be boyfriend. "Well stop focusing on my looks and focus on the task at hand" Jax just nodded and waited patiently for her to speak again. "Okay so as I was saying" Emma started. She looked at Jax to make sure he was paying attention this time, and much to her liking he was. "So Jax do you know the spell to erase his memory of this morning" She made sure to to stress out the words "this morning."

He thought about it for a moment before finally shaking his head no. Emma's face fell " so what are we going to do?" She asked frustration laced in her words.

Jax pondered for a moment before saying what Emma thought to he the stupidest idea at the moment, "why don't you just make up a spell." She felt the vein in her forehead pop out from frustration. "Jax this is not the time for jokes! I mean if I use a spell I make up for all I know I can erase his entire memory!" She dramatically flopped back onto her bed.

Then Jax finally thought of something and honestly he did feel stupid for not thinking of it sooner.

With a smirk her got on top of Emma. And he used his arms to hold him up as to not crush her small porcelain body. "Emma you're the Chosen one right?" He asked, Emma simply sighed "yes Jax I am." She still didn't get where he was going with this whole asking rhetorical questions. Jax drew his face closer to hers, "and you have special magic tools to help you, right?"

Emma was getting tired of his 20 questions. "Yes, Jax I do" She still didn't get the path he was on. Finally drawing his face to where their lips were only a breath away. "And one of those tools doesn't just happen to be a book with every spell know to witch and wizard kind?"

Emma could feel the stupidity slowly consuming her intelligence. Before she could form a response Jax's lips covered hers. She was more than glad to kiss him back now that they had a solution to their problem.

She quickly remembered she didn't the Hex with her. He was at Andi's because she wanted to have a sleepover with him.

Jax pulled away, "Okay I think we should get to school now" he stated. Emma agreed and quickly did a spell to get herself dressed in her school uniform. Jax did the same as she did.

They both them decided for Jax to do the transportation spell as we all knew what happened when Emma did it. They landed right next to her locker which also happened to be next to his locker as well.

Andi walked around the corner just in time. "Hey Em," Emma thanked the heaven's above "Andi where's Hex?" Emma said in a hurried tone. Andi looked at her knowing what her time of voice meant. "Oh no Emma, what happened?" Emma laughed nervously feeling slightly uncomfortable as she didn't want to tell Andi what happened just yet.

Andi said she wasn't getting a response out of Emma so she turned to look at Jax. He was trying to hide a smirk as he looked at Emma. Oh gosh so many ideas popped in her head, she kept looking between Jax and Emma. She was going to be sick. She couldn't believe Emma would kiss this bastard. Or at least she hopped that's all they did. There was still one thing not adding up. Daniel. Wasn't she still dating him.

She really couldn't stand Daniel either, but Jax was not any better than him. "I'm still waiting for an answer" She said still looking at Emma.

Emma wanted to tell her best friend, but at a different time, and different location. "You see...my dad sorta saw something he wasn't supposed to see. So umm...we need Hex so I can learn the spell of memory erasing." Emma knew better than to lie to Andi but she wasn't about to spill her entire guts to her just yet.

Andi nodded slowly unsure of what to ask, what did Emma's dad see? Was a good start. Although she knew better than to ask since she wasn't going to tell her right now. "Okay I'll go by your house after school with Hex."

Emma sighed in relief. She knew she wasn't off the hook just yet with Andi, but she was relieved that she postponed it until later.

Jax stood there, watching and listening to Andi and Emma talk. He didn't know what to do. "Okay I'm going to class, see you there Emma" he winked and started walking to class.

Emma's gazed lingered on him as she saw him briskly walk towards his class, which coincidentally was also her class. "Ewww!" Andi said dramatically. Emma rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you talk to him. I can't stand him! Well I can't stand Daniel anymore, but Jax is worst."

Emma started to feel guilt slowly creep into her. She wanted to tell Andi but this wasn't the time. She turned to her locker and grabbed her books. "So when is our next training session going to be?" Andi asked enthusiastically, "tomorrow if I have time, because you know I have a lot of homework."

"Oh yeah sure" Andi agreed.

Emma quickly closed her locker, and took a deep breath. "You should head to class don't want you to be late" Emma said to Andi. Andi nodded and started walking away from Emma to head to her Algebra class.

After a few seconds of just standing there collecting her thoughts, Emma finally stated walking towards her class. She knew this was not going to an amazing day, for she had her Dad's math class today. She groaned as she thought about it. And to make matters worst Jax was in that class with her.

She prayed to the Witch Goddess that she would be able to survive the day.

A/N: So this chapter was kinda short, and not a lot happened. Just wait my lovelies it will get intense. I'll try and update as soon as I can. And sorry for the lack of updates. So don't hate me if I don't update soon.

*Every Witch Way commercial voice* So now that Mr. Alonso sort of knows about Emma's and Jax's relationship. What will he do? How will Emma's day turn out? And will she be able to erase her Dad's memory? Stay tuned to find out.

So yes I'll be updated this story sooner.

AU REVOIR MES BEAUX AMIS À BIENTÔT!


End file.
